Depois daquele verão
by Aoi Moon
Summary: Toda história de amor tem um início e também um fim. Mas eu ainda não consigo aceitar que a nossa tenha acabado tão depressa...


**Notas da Autora:**

Yo People~~

Gente, aviso antes de vcs começarem a leitura: peguem a caixa de lenço de papel.  
Espero que gostem de lágrimas pq eu tenho litros para dar para vcs XD

Beijos e boa leitura =*

* * *

 **Depois daquele verão**

"Sasuke kun, como você está? É hoje, não? Naruto disse que queria ir com você, mas eu disse a ele que isso é algo que você precisa fazer sozinho... Enfim! A secretária me disse que você ainda não passou para pegar seus remédios esse mês. Sabe como eles são importantes, não? Venha ainda esta semana, por favor. Não os deixe preocupados, ok?" A voz de Haruno Sakura soou forçosamente tranquila através da secretária eletrônica.

'Tsc.' Estalou a língua e bebeu outro gole do café preto que havia preparado. Estava forte demais, mas não se chateou. Ele nunca acertava o ponto mesmo.

Oito horas da manhã e Uchiha Sasuke já sabia que o dia seria bem mais desagradável do que ele havia previsto. Teria que se esforçar muito para escapar de todas as mensagens e telefonemas que o aguardavam. Talvez ficaria em casa vendo televisão, talvez sairia para buscar os remédios no consultório da Haruno, talvez trabalharia em alguns processos no escritório, talvez tentaria se matar de novo... Mentira, não seria de novo porque nunca havia tentado antes, mas com tanta gente atrás dele, certamente vontade não iria faltar.

Suspirou e jogou a cabeça para trás. Analisou a cozinha do amplo e luxuoso apartamento em que morava: Tudo era praticamente novo, afinal, fora construído há apenas dois anos e meio, e mobilhado com tudo o que havia de bom. Sua prisão gelada de alto nível... Itachi havia sugerido vendê-lo e voltar a morar com a família, mas Sasuke não queria. Não estava em seus planos se tornar como seu irmão mais velho: Um comodista solteiro de 30 anos que ainda morava com os pais. Além do mais, ir embora seria como dar o braço a torcer. Aceitar de uma vez por todas tudo o que aconteceu.

 _"Sasuke! Você sabe que pode contar conosco, né?! Eu e a Sakura chan estamos aqui para o que der e vir..."_ O casal de amigos Naruto e Sakura estava cumprindo bem sua promessa. Mesmo após um ano, Sakura, que era psicóloga, ainda acompanhava Sasuke rigorosamente de perto e Naruto sempre fazia questão de telefonar com freqüência e aparecer nos fins de semana para conversas despreocupadas e partidas de vídeo game.

Sim, já fazia um ano! Sasuke até se esforçava para levar uma vida normal. Continuava no escritório de advocacia da família, um dos mais tradicionais da cidade, fazia exercícios todos os dias pela manhã, saía com os amigos, mas nada adiantava. Por dentro tudo estava desbotado. Desbotado como as paredes azuis que ela tanto gostava...

 _"Todas as paredes azuis? Tem certeza de que vai ficar bom?" Ele perguntou depois de ouvir a ideia a respeito da decoração do futuro apartamento do casal._

 _"Absoluta! Se todos os móveis forem de madeira clara e o azul não muito forte, teremos uma sensação de paz e harmonia. Confie em mim!" Ela respondeu com um sorriso iluminado._

"Hunf..." Suspirou voltando o pescoço para o seu lugar. Atualmente a única sensação que aquelas paredes azuis traziam a Sasuke era a de solidão.

O Uchiha terminou seu café e levantou-se da mesa. Jogou a xícara dentro da máquina de lavar louça e caminhou para o quarto. Antes de sair da cozinha, percebeu que o vaso de flores com a pequena hortênsia azul que ficava na bancada precisava de água. Sasuke nunca se lembrava de dar, afinal, era ela quem cuidava disso. Encheu um copo e despejou sobre a terra seca. Ela adorava hortênsias. Dizia que eram as flores mais encantadoras e discretas que existiam. Para Sasuke, elas se pareciam com sua bela e jovem esposa: Lindas e elegantes.

Naquele tempo havia várias plantadas em vasos por toda a casa. Sasuke até se esforçou para manter tudo da mesma forma, mas até as plantas pareciam ter percebido que Hyuuga Hinata havia ido embora...

 _"Sakura, a flor de cerejeira, é a mais bela flor de nosso país. Suas flores rosadas anunciam o início de uma nova primavera, renovo de vida._

 _Centenas de pessoas se reúnem apenas para admirar sua beleza. Confraternizam com amigos, bebem com a família ou simplesmente passam momentos preciosos ao lado de sua pessoa amada enquanto apreciam a sua existência efêmera._

 _Sua imagem suave enfeita a cidade e torna o céu azul e ensolarado. A tela perfeita para os artistas._

 _Todos erguem seus olhos para contemplar a suavidade rosada e sentem seus corações se encherem de alegria com o perfume doce que ela espalha na brisa refrescante._

 _Todos se encantam com as poesias e canções de amor que são compostas pela inspiração que ela traz_

 _Todos amam sua imagem que representa a alegria e o amor._

 _Todos..._

 _Mas, de todos, ninguém olha para a pequena ajisai, a hortênsia, que cresce no canto dos muros e jardins das casas._

 _Ninguém canta ou compõe poesias para louvar a beleza azulada que surge discretamente depois das chuvas, afinal, a ajisai não floresce esplendorosa como a cerejeira._

 _A ajisai não tem o mesmo perfume e nem brilha exuberantemente quando a luz do sol toca suas flores._

 _Ela é pequena e só floresce depois dos dias chuvosos. Dias em que ninguém sente o coração se aquecer._

 _Na linguagem das flores Ajisai significa 'Desapego' e é assim que ela se sente. Afinal, a ajisai não tem inveja da tão amada flor de cerejeira. Ela também a admira, e segue seus dias florescendo firmemente, mesmo que não haja ninguém para admirá-la."_

 _"Hum... que poesia diferente, Hinata. Nunca havia parado para pensar em como as outras flores se sentem durante o Hanami..." Iruka sensei elogiou a poesia da pequena garotinha de 10 anos que, apesar da timidez, estava em pé na frente de todos lendo em voz alta._

 _"A- arigatou, sensei." Agradeceu e quando fez menção de voltar para o seu lugar viu, do fundo da sala, aquele menino que nunca falava ou sorria para ninguém, Uchiha Sasuke, com a mão levantada pedindo a palavra. O sensei lhe permitiu e ele começou:_

 _"Eu prefiro a ajisai. A cerejeira tem um perfume enjoativo e uma cor irritante. A ajisai é muito mais bonita."_

No quarto, Sasuke lembrava-se enquanto observava a foto retirada de uma caixa cheia de álbuns antigos que estava escondida embaixo da cama. Na fotografia, várias crianças sorrindo em volta do professor responsável, Umino Iruka. Sakura agarrada ao braço direito de Sasuke que trocava olhares irritados com o loiro de cabelos bagunçados, Uzumaki Naruto. Na fila de trás estava Hinata, cercada por seus dois melhores amigos, Shino e Kiba, e com o rosto corado observando timidamente Naruto. Foi nesse ano que todos haviam se conhecido e que Sasuke descobrira, pela primeira e única vez, o que é se apaixonar por alguém. Naquela época o Uchiha era ainda mais arrogante. Era o melhor aluno da série e se sentia superior a todo mundo, principalmente, superior ao loiro hiper-ativo que insistia em competir com ele. Detestava que meninas irritantes ficassem lhe entregando cartas com juras de amor eterno aos 10 anos de idade. Achava tudo bobo e sem propósito. Mas sentia algo diferente quando observava a pequena que sempre seguia seu rival. Ela era tímida e recatada e, para o pequeno Uchiha, lembrava uma boneca de porcelana: Frágil e delicada. Porém, de todas as meninas, ela era a única que nunca falava ou olhava para ele.

 _"Hinata! Espere! Você não pode sair assim sozinha no meio dessa chuva!" Sasuke corria atrás da adolescente de 16 anos no meio de uma tempestade de verão. Ainda eram 4 horas da tarde, mas parecia já passar das seis devido ao céu fechado e chuvoso._

 _"Me deixe em paz, Sasuke kun... Eu só quero ficar sozinha!" Ela andava à passos apressados completamente encharcada pela chuva. Estava se afastando cada vez mais da pousada onde estavam hospedados e, provavelmente, iria se perder._

 _"Olhe para mim!" O Uchiha alcançou seu braço e o segurou firme fazendo-a virar-se em sua direção. A garota que matinha o rosto baixo e a franja farta cobrindo os olhos perolados, mas o rapaz sabia que ela estava chorando. "Vai acabar perdida e morrer de hipotermia nesse bosque. É isso o que você quer?"_

 _"Me deixe sozinha... Eu só quero..." Ela não completou a frase, mas Sasuke sabia o que ela queria dizer._

 _"Só quer chorar até secar porque o Naruto e a Sakura estão namorando." Ela puxou o braço desvencilhando-se do moreno._

 _"Não fale como se eu fosse uma ridícula..." Hinata fitou firmemente o par de ônix do Uchiha. Os olhos doces que Sasuke tanto adorava estavam vermelhos de tanto chorar e seus lábios rosados tomaram um tom azulado devido ao frio que a água gelada da chuva causava._

 _"Você não sabe o que é amar alguém por tanto tempo e se ver completamente ignorada... Ver seus sentimentos serem desprezados daquele jeito..." Pela primeira vez viu raiva na expressão da sua boneca e Sasuke sabia bem o porquê: Naruto e Sakura estavam abertamente aos beijos, sendo que todos sabiam que, semanas antes, a Hyuuga havia se declarado ao loiro Uzumaki._

 _"Sim, eu sei..." O Uchiha se aproximou da garota e acariciou o rosto pálido retirando uma mecha de seu cabelo azul índigo que caía sobre sua bochecha. "Sei exatamente como é amar alguém por anos e ver essa pessoa ignorar completamente o que você sente..."_

A foto seguinte era de uma viagem escolar feita durante o segundo ano de ensino médio. Todos estão em frente ao ônibus pouco antes da volta para casa. Sakura e Naruto abraçados, Sasuke afastado olhando para o nada e Hinata conversando com Kiba e Shino. Nessa viagem, Sasuke havia desastrosamente se declarado a Hinata. Na verdade, tudo ali havia sido um desastre! As turmas do segundo ano da Konoha Gakuen haviam viajado para uma pousada no litoral. Um lugar lindo, com decoração tradicional, próximo a um bosque, com termas e uma praia privativa. A única coisa que faltava era o sol. Durante a semana que estiveram lá o único céu que encontraram era cinzento e chuvoso. Logo que chegaram, Naruto e Sakura começaram um namoro que culminaria em casamento anos mais tarde, porém, nessa época, Hinata ainda sofria de sua paixão antiga pelo Uzumaki. Quando a garota viu os dois se beijando na varanda do hotel simplesmente fugiu sem direção. Sasuke viu o ocorrido e decidiu ir atrás. No calor da discussão, acabou se declarando e complicando ainda mais toda a situação: Hinata passou o resto da viagem evitando-o. Como resultado o clima entre o grupo acabou sendo péssimo: Naruto e Sakura com cara de culpados, Hinata fugindo de Sasuke e buscando conforto na amizade de Shino e Kiba. Aliás, melhor nem lembrar muito de Kiba, pois ele foi a causa de vários ataques de fúria do Uchiha durante o ensino médio.

 _"Sa-Sasuke k - kun... A – a prova é amanhã..."Hinata tentava lembrar o namorado de que no dia seguinte, logo cedo, haveria a prova final de uma das matérias da faculdade de Direito que cursavam. Sasuke parecia ter se esquecido completamente que os dois estavam juntos aquela noite para uma maratona de revisão e não para namorar._

 _"Eu sei. Mas você é muito mais interessante do que Direito Ambiental..." O Uchiha disse com um sorriso malicioso separando ligeiramente seus lábios dos da morena, porém logo retomando o beijo sôfrego que fora interrompido pelo momento de lucidez da moça._

 _A sala da casa dos Uchiha era enorme. Tapete macio bege com mesa de centro em vidro cercada por grandes e confortáveis sofás de couro camurçado no mesmo tom do tapete. Até alguns minutos antes, Sasuke e Hinata estavam estudando sentados em volta da mesinha, mas agora estavam deitados sobre o tapete "estudando" um ao outro._

 _Sasuke estava deitado sobre Hinata com uma das mãos em sua cintura e a outra buscando uma forma de entrar em seu sutiã. O beijo faminto que dividiam denunciava as intenções do Uchiha para o final daquela noite. Ele sugava seus lábios e, com a língua, explorava cada canto da boca da Hyuuga. A jovem por sua vez acariciava os cabelos negros do Uchiha enquanto suas unhas arranhavam suas costas largas do rapaz. Como adorava beijá-la assim. Hinata era doce, mas ao mesmo tempo guardava um lado lascivo que só Sasuke conhecia._

 _"Hum... " Ela suspirou denunciando o momento em que o Uchiha finalmente havia conseguido alcançar o farto busto da moça. Sabia como ela gostava quando ele a tocava assim e então começou a massagear aquela pele rosada. Seus corpos estavam ficando cada vez mais quentes e o beijo cada vez mais insuficiente para matar o desejo. Sasuke pressionou o quadril contra a pélvis de Hinata arrancando-lhe um gemido enquanto a beijava e suas mãos não paravam de estimular-la..._

 _"A – amanhã... vamos nos dar... mal..." Ela insistiu. Sasuke parou e suspirou derrotado. Apoiando o rosto na curva do pescoço da Hyuuga e disse:_

 _"Hunf... Bela forma de passar nosso aniversário de 2 anos." Hinata riu e disse em seu ouvido:_

 _"É por uma boa causa, meu amor."_

 _"Mesmo assim! Tive muito trabalho para conseguir que você me dissesse sim. Tenho que comemorar isso todas as vezes." O moreno disse com um sorriso de lado enquanto voltava para o seu lugar na mesinha de centro._

 _"Então vamos fazer o seguinte..." Hinata disse pegando o celular. "Vamos tirar uma foto para não passar em branco."_

No ano em que entraram na faculdade, Hinata finalmente havia aceitado sair com o Uchiha. Desde o dia em que ele havia se declarado, ela havia estado insegura sobre aceitar os sentimentos de Sasuke. Acabou resistindo e namorando outro rapaz, Inuzuka Kiba, na época um de seus melhores amigos, mas que sempre manteve sentimentos especiais pela garota. Mas o Uchiha não desistiu! Disse que iria esperar até o dia em que ela percebesse que seu amor era verdadeiro. No ano em que a escola acabou, o namoro com Kiba acabou indo junto. Hinata ficou triste e Sasuke fez questão de estar ao seu lado até que finalmente, conseguiu conquistar seu coração. A foto tirada no segundo ano de faculdade marcava o dia em que completavam 2 anos de namoro. Ambos estavam com cara de cansados, cercados por livros, apostilas, listas de exercícios e etc. Haveria uma prova muito importante no dia seguinte e Hinata sugeriu que passassem a noite estudando e comemorassem depois. O casal cursou Direito em uma das mais concorridas universidades do Japão. Sasuke para continuar com os negócios da família e Hinata porque sentia que, desta forma, poderia ajudar as pessoas. Se soubesse que tudo acabaria tão cedo, teria mandado provas, faculdade e tudo mais para o inferno...

 _"Hinata san, parabéns! Que você seja muito feliz e se esse sujeito aprontar qualquer coisa é só me ligar que eu venho correndo te buscar. Não hesite, ok?!" Neji, o primo de Hinata cochichou enquanto lhe abraçava._

 _"Neji! Como você pode dizer algo assim para alguém no meio da festa de casamento?! E, ainda por cima, na cara do noivo!" Tenten, a noiva de Neji o repreendeu. "Seja feliz, Hinata chan! Vocês formam um casal lindo." A moça disse abraçando Hinata._

 _"Eu já nem me importo." Sasuke disse desviando o olhar de Neji. Sempre que se encontravam acabavam brigando mesmo..._

 _"Obrigada, Tenten san. E, Neji nii san, não tem porque se preocupar. Sasuke tem essa cara, mas na verdade é um docinho." Hinata disse ao primo enquanto um leve tom rosado surgia nas maçãs do rosto emburrado de Sasuke._

 _"Sasuke deme, parabéns! Passando na minha frente, heim! Casando primeiro! Cuide bem dela, viu?!" Naruto berrava no meio do jardim._

 _"Claro! Me diz um dia que eu perdi para você!" O Uchiha rebateu com um sorriso sécio no rosto enquanto cumprimentava o loiro de modo camarada._

 _"Hinata chan! Parabéns! Que vocês dois sejam muito felizes!" Sakura dizia enquanto abraçava a Hyuuga._

 _"Ficamos muito felizes quando vocês nos convidaram para sermos os padrinhos. Queremos também já convidar os dois para serem nossos padrinhos também." Naruto disse empolgado._

 _"Cho – chotto matte, Naruto! Ainda não estamos pensando em data nem nada." Sakura adiantou com o rosto corado._

 _"Mas pode ter certeza que, quando marcarem, estaremos lá." Hinata afirmou sorrindo._

 _"Meu irmãozinho! Já é um homem, eu nem acredito! E eu que pensei que você era viadx..." Itachi disse enquanto dava uma chave de pescoço em Sasuke._

 _"Me solta seu bebum! A festa nem começou direito e você já está nesse estado!" Sasuke se debatia para livrar-se dos braços de Itachi, mas era inútil. O mais velho dos irmãos Uchiha era muito forte._

 _"Hinata chan, por favor, cuide dele. Vai chegar um momento da sua vida em que você vai se perguntar: 'Por que eu casei com essa criatura rabugenta? ' Mas eu te peço: Aguente firme! Aguente porque ele te ama! Ele é chato assim, mas te ama. Só pensa em você desde que era criança. Uma vez ele chegou em casa todo felizinho só porque você... Ai!" Itachi teve seu discurso interrompido por Sasuke que o empurrou para longe._

 _"É por isso que eu não queria bebidas alcoólicas na festa." O Uchiha mais jovem falou para si mesmo._

 _"Hey, hey! Vamos todos tirar uma foto com os noivos. Não vai para o álbum do casamento, mas pode ficar na porta-retrato da mesa da sala, heim!" Naruto gritou para todos os amigos que estavam por perto._

Sasuke sorriu ao lembrar-se dos momentos que antecederam a foto que segurava. No dia da cerimônia de casamento, todos os amigos estavam presentes para testemunhar a união do casal Uchiha-Hyuuga. Sasuke nunca admitiu, mas naquele dia estava muito mais nervoso do que Hinata. Não acreditava que ela havia dito 'sim' quando ele lhe propôs uma semana após a formatura na faculdade. Se sentia o homem mais feliz do mundo. O casamento havia sido realizado em um jardim durante o dia em uma cerimônia simples, apesar dos protestos de ambas as mães que queriam uma cerimônia suntuosa. Hinata estava linda e o coração do Uchiha quase parou quando ele finalmente a viu vestida de branco. Todos estavam presentes, até o irritante Hyuuga Neji e sua, na época noiva, Tenten. Os dois moravam em outra cidade, mas fizeram questão de estarem presentes na cerimônia. Neji e Hinata eram muito próximos, mas ele e Sasuke nunca haviam se dado exatamente bem. Estavam sempre competindo, e provocando um ao outro. No fundo Sasuke achava que Neji sentia algo pela prima... Ou vai ver que eram só ciúmes mesmo. Nesta foto Tenten e Sakura estão abraçadas à Hinata que está ao lado de Sasuke e Naruto. Neji aparece desesperado sendo abraçado por um Itachi sorridentemente alcoolizado.

 _"Que tal irmos ao litoral no próximo fim de semana? A previsão do tempo diz que vai fazer sol pleno e ainda não fomos nenhuma vez nesse verão." Hinata sugeriu sorridente._

O sorriso logo se apagou do rosto de Sasuke assim que ele alcançou a foto seguinte. Fitou-a seriamente durante alguns instantes, depois olhou para o relógio: 11 horas da manhã. Suspirou. Não poderia mais fugir. Colocou a fotografia sobre a cama, guardou as outras e foi tomar banho. Lavou o cabelo, fez a barba, passou a colônia que sempre usava. Escolheu um dos termos pretos do guarda roupas, gravata igualmente preta, camisa branca. Vestiu-se, pegou a foto e saiu. O lugar aonde iria não ficava muito longe, mas Sasuke sempre evitava ir até lá. Porém, hoje não teria outra escolha. Com o carro preto de modelo conversível esportivo, ele seguiu em direção ao litoral.

"Um buque, por favor." O Uchiha disse a velha senhora que estava atrás do balcão de uma pequena floricultura. Na metade do caminho percebeu que não havia comprado as flores, então decidiu parar.

"De que flores?" A velhinha sorriu simpática. Sasuke não sabia responder. Realmente não estava habituado a essas coisas, não sabia quais eram as melhores flores para essa ocasião. Olhou ao redor procurando algo bonito e então apontou para algumas flores plantadas em pequenos vasos.

"Daquelas" Respondeu.

"Prímulas? Bela escolha..." A senhora sorriu e, amigavelmente, ficou conversando com ele enquanto arrumava o buque. Sasuke mais ouvia a conversa da idosa do que falava. Não era o tipo que fazia amizades facilmente, mas não pode negar que achou simpático da parte dela.

Da floricultura até seu destino, o Uchiha não demorou vinte minutos. Pegou o buque, desceu do carro e seguiu adentro do amplo campo verde. Era um lugar bonito. Silencioso e com uma grama verdejante, mas ele não se sentia bem ali. As pedras escuras de mármore traziam uma sensação mórbida ao seu coração. Gostaria de nunca ter que passar por ali, mas Hinata estaria logo a frente, próxima da praia.

"Olá, desculpe não ter vindo antes, mas acho que você sabe que não gosto desse lugar." O advogado parou em frente a uma lápide onde estava gravado 'Uchiha Hinata'. Acendeu um incenso e sentou-se na grama em frente ao túmulo.

"Só faz um ano, não é? Para mim parece muito mais... Sakura anda me entupindo de remédios e Naruto não sai do meu pé. Todos os fins de semana vai lá em casa para jogar e comer a minha dispensa inteira. O escritório ficou muito mais movimentado nos últimos tempos. Seu pai pensa que eu não sei, mas ele manda todos os sócios e clientes me procurarem. Acho que ele pensa que se me encher de trabalho eu não vou tentar me matar. Claro que não faria isso! Sei que você ficaria triste... Ah! Neji e Tenten tiveram uma filha! Ela se chama Hotaru. Você adoraria vê-la! É a cara do Neji, tadinha..." O vento soprou forte fazendo o leve sorriso do rosto do rapaz se apagar de vez. O dia estava ensolarado, com um clima agradável, mas não traduzia a alma do Uchiha. Desde o enterro de Hinata ele não havia voltado ao cemitério próximo da praia onde a sepultaram, mas não pode deixar de visitá-lo no primeiro aniversário de morte da esposa.

"Trouxe isso para você. Você não viu essa foto, né?" Ele disse tirando a foto do bolso interno do terno e colocando em cima da lápide. A última foto dos dois juntos. Nela ambos estão na praia durante um dia ensolarado, sorrindo. Hinata, com um chapéu de praia e uma saída de banho branca, está nas costas de Sasuke que veste uma camiseta preta.

"Essa flores também são para você. Sei que prefere hortênsias, mas não gosto do significado delas para hoje, então trouxe prímulas. A senhora que me vendeu contou uma história de que, na verdade, elas são chaves para se obter desejos concedidos pelas fadas. Você segura uma prímula e deseja de todo o coração rever uma pessoa, se uma fada ouvir, então vocês se reencontrarão..." Ele colocou as flores sobre a lápide.

"Eu desejo encontrar você em outra vida, Hinata. Sinto tanto a sua falta... Me pergunto por que isso aconteceu e não acho uma explicação, então só me resta desejar encontrá-la de novo e fazer valer cada minuto juntos."

 _"Olá, o senhor poderia tirar uma foto para nós, por favor?" Hinata pediu a um homem de meia idade que passava por perto. Assim que ele aceitou, ela correu na direção de Sasuke._

 _"Suba nas minhas costas!" O Uchiha disse abaixando-se para a esposa subir._

 _"Hai! Se no... Yoshi! Aqui está." O homem devolveu e câmera para o casal que agradeceu e se afastou._

 _"Ah... Esse lugar é lindo! Poderíamos vir aqui mais vezes, não acha?" Hinata comentou com o marido que estava colocando a cesta de piquenique e a prancha de surf no banco de trás do modelo esportivo conversível branco que o casal tinha._

 _"Poderíamos ter uma casa de praia por aqui. Crianças adoram praia..."_

 _"Haha! Sem essa de ficar jogando verde, senhor Uchiha. Só estamos casados há um ano. Temos que dar mais um tempinho antes das crianças chegarem..." Hinata respondeu abraçando e beijando a bochecha de Sasuke que fez cara de criança emburrada._

 _O sol tingia o céu com tons alaranjados e vermelhos. Sasuke voltava para casa com a capota do carro abaixada. Os longos cabelos de Hinata chicoteavam ao vento enquanto ela passava as fotos no visor da câmera._

 _"Haha. Essa eu vou colocar em um porta-retrato na mesa do meu escritório." A morena ria de uma foto em que Sasuke estava com uma cara apavorada após ver um caranguejo tentando beliscar seu pé._

 _"Não! Coloque aquela em que eu estou saindo da água com a prancha." Sasuke provocou._

 _"Não, mesmo. Você não precisa de mais fãs do que já tem." Hinata revidou fazendo o marido rir._

 _A estrada de mão dupla estava calma, poucos carros e velocidades tranquilas. Do lado direito de Hinata era possível ver a praia e o sol se pondo calmamente. Até que em uma curva, detrás do caminhão que vinha na mão contrária, um carro em altíssima velocidade apareceu e invadiu a faixa em que o casal estava. Bateram em cheio. De frente. Foi tudo tão rápido que Sasuke não teve tempo de desviar. O barulho de vidros explodindo foi seguido pela sensação de arremesso. O carro foi jogado para um barranco fora da pista e capotou várias vezes. Sasuke ouviu um grito de dor, agudo e desesperado, antes de ver tudo ficando preto e desmaiar..._

 _Ao poucos a consciência do rapaz foi voltando e ele instintivamente procurou pela esposa. Sasuke havia sido arremessado para fora do carro, mas pode ver, não muito longe de si, a carcaça retorcida. Com muitas dores (provavelmente havia quebrado uma perna e várias costelas) o Uchiha caminhou até Hinata e chamou por seu nome._

 _"Hinata, Hinata. Você está bem, meu amor?" A voz preocupada de Sasuke tentava soar tranquila. Sabia da proporção do que acabara de acontecer, mas não queria que Hinata entrasse em pânico._

 _"Sasuke... e - estou... aqui" A voz suave de Hinata soava fraca de dentro do carro. Ela estava presa no banco, havia sangue nas suas roupas brancas e também um filete escorrendo por sua testa.. Sasuke desesperou-se para tirá-la de lá, mas ela segurou sua mão e disse:_

 _"Não... Já não dá mais..." As lágrimas se formaram nos olhos negros de Sasuke que disse ainda tentando tira-la de entre as ferragens:_

 _"Não! Não diga isso! Estou ouvindo as sirenes de longe! Logo o resgate vai chegar aqui e..." Ela colocou as mãos sobre os lábios do moreno e disse:_

 _"E - eu sempre quis te dizer isso... obrigada por não... ter d - desistido de nós. Mesmo quando... eu estava cega por um s - sentimento que... n - não era verdadeiro, você não desistiu e - e graças a isso eu... fui a mulher mais f - feliz do mundo. Eu te amo tanto, Sasuke... E - eu te amei muito..." A mão pequena e alva de Hinata estava fria e foi aos poucos perdendo forças até pender sem vida. Sasuke ficou em choque olhando fixamente seu grande amor deixar este mundo. Ao fundo, o som das sirenes das ambulâncias soavam histéricas aproximando-se do carro..._

 **~x~**

 **~X Fim X~**

 **~x~**

* * *

 **Vocabulário:**  
Ajisai - Hortênsias  
Hanami - Festival de observação das cerejeiras em flor  
Chotto Matte - Espere um pouco.  
Se, no... - Algo do tipo: um dolaci e já.  
Yoshi - Ok, certo

Notas finais:

Obrigada por lerem e, pfv, deixem um comentário para essa autora carente aqui.

Bjos


End file.
